


Baby Gilbert

by Nellscarlet123



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellscarlet123/pseuds/Nellscarlet123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Jeremy have been going behind Elena's back for a while. This one is just a little sex scene I put together of them when katherine was waiting in Jeremy's bathroom for Elena to finish lecturing him. When she comes out, things get heated. There will be a PART 2 WITH THE INTERCOURSE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Gilbert

I saw Katherine come out of my bathroom. 

"Did you miss me?" She asked seductively. 

"Yes. A lot." I groaned. She giggled and climbed on the bed next to me. 

"Elena was lecturing you again?" Katherine said, smirking.

"Yeah, it's so annoying. I feel stupid. She always controls what I do" I sighed.

"Well, she is your big sister." Katherine said, biting her lip.

"You're so hot, my god." I said, looking her body up and down. 

"Thanks baby gilbert." She said. I laughed. She giggled and sat on me, straddling my cock with her pussy. I groaned. I could feel her wetness soak my jeans. I lowered my hand down and stuck it down inside her panties, going up and down her slit and gathering the wetness. She threw her head back and moaned LOUDLY.

"Kath, shhhh, Elena will hear us." I said.

"I can't, baby Gilbert... I'm so loud during sex, you should know that by now." Katherine said seductively. I smirked and stuck my finger inside her DRENCHED opening, causing her to moan loudly and tighten her grip on me. I laughed at how horny she was. Just like me. 

"Jeremy, please..." She begged when I pulled my finger out. I pulled her down and kissed her. I flipped her over so I was on top. Her breathing was quick and heavy. She kept squirming around like she was uncomfortable. 

I pulled her black denim jacket off swiftly, and threw it somewhere across the room. I slid my hands up and down her gorgeous body, hearing her beautiful, feminine moans, and loving them. I removed her black tank top and threw it somewhere else across the room. She removed my shirt and started to fiddle with my jean buckle. She got it undone and removed my jeans. I was left in my boxers. She kicked off her black designer booties and her small white socks. I lowered my head to her tits and took one nipple into my mouth. The other one I played with with my hand. I sucked her juicy, perky pink nipple with a groan of pleasure. She was biting her lip and moaning. With the other nipple, I pinched it and pulled on it, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

I carefully left a little bite mark on her nipple as a token of this wonderful sex. 

I continued down her body and left kisses down her stomach right to the button of her jeans. Her breathing was very heavy, signifying how much she was enjoying it. I left a hickey on her lower stomach, and ran my hands across her silky skin, enjoying it so much. As I left hickey's and licked around her stomach, I used my free hand to stimulate her pussy over her jeans. She started to buck her hips in anticipation. I giggled and pushed them back down.

"Patience, kath!" I giggled. 

"Oh, you're such a tease!" She groaned. 

"But you know you love it." I said. She giggled adorably and we kissed. Our tongues battled for dominance, and she won, as usual. I fisted her vagina over her jeans and she gasped, pulling away from the kiss to moan. I smirked. 

"Come on, Jer! Please!" She begged. 

"Beg me for it, Katherine. Tell me how much you want it." I said, smirking. 

"Please, Jer. I really, REALLY want you to fuck me. Please!" Katherine begged. I giggled. She groaned.

"JER!" She whined. I unbuttoned the button on her jeans. Next, I undid the zipper and pulled off her jeans. The crotch of the jeans was drenched with Katherine's delicious juices. All she was left in was her lacy black panties. I bit my lip as I saw Katherine's wetness already running down the sides of her legs. I giggled and started to lick her inner thigh. 

"Ohh fuck, Jer..." She groaned, and I could feel her get more wet. This was really fun. I continued to lick her inner thighs, going to the tip of her thighs that touched her soaked pussy. I smirked and used my teeth to rip off Katherine's panties, causing her to gasp in pleasure and I could see more wetness pour out of her hole. I smirked at the sight before me, of Katherine Pierce, completely in my control, and how wet she was. 

"Come on, Jer.. come on..." She begged, pushing my head down. I resisted her, and just licked the front of her pussy, no where near her opening.

"Argh, Jeremy, you are such a tease!" She whined. I nipped her pussy a little bit and she giggled. As I licked a trail down closer and closer to her opening, I could hear her moans escalate. I could feel her pussy throbbing with need. I giggled causing it to throb more. Wow, it was very sensitive. She groaned.

"Come ON!" She cried. 

I giggled and slowly stuck my tongue in her hole. She let out a sigh of relief and then a loud moan. She quickly spread her legs out as far as she could and forced me onto her. I giggled. I lifted my head for a moment. "Someone's excited." I said seductively. She fake-glared at me. I smirked. 

I lowered my head down again. I started to tongue fuck her, licking inside her tight, drenched opening, slurping her juices down, tasting her. She tasted amazing. 

"Ohhh god yes! Ohh god... right there, Jer.. Right there!" She moaned as I rapidly licked a certain spot inside her hole. Her moans filled the room and echoed off the walls. My god she tasted so good. Like caramel. Her hips were bucking at one point. It was hard to eat her out that way, so I had to push them down in order to continue.

"Ohh Jer.. Ohh yes..." She moaned and I bit the inside of her hole a little bit. 

"Ohhh god, Jer.. I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" She cried. Her moans became louder and louder and faster and faster. Her pussy suddenly clenched tightly around my tongue, trapping it. I reached up with my hand and yanked her nipple once and BANG. She jolted, and I could feel a warm, sticky, delicious substance on my tongue.

"Ohhh, Jeremy!" She cried in a high pitched feminine voice as she spilled her juices onto my tongue. Some missed my tongue and hit other places in my face because they came out in large shots. It took her at least a full five minutes to come off her high and to finish orgasming. She was panting when she finished. I lifted my head and seductively swallowed her juices. She smiled. I could tell she was still in pleasure. 

"Mmm..." I said, as her caramel juices ran down my throat. 

"Your tongue does wonders, baby gilbert." Katherine said, smirking. 

Baby Gilbert. I could get used to that.


End file.
